Saitama
|hobby = Fighting monsters. Reading. Watching TV. Snacking. Living his everyday life. Playing video games. Training with Genos. Searching for a worthy opponent |goals = Become the strongest hero (succeeded) Fight a powerful opponent to gain thrill (ongoing, mostly failed) Protect the Earth and its inhabitants |family = Unknown |friends = Genos (auto-proclamed disciple) King License-less Rider Fubuki Hero Association (sometimes) Suiryu (auto-proclamed disciple, not accepted by Saitama yet) Bomb Silver Fang Glasses Torako's Owner Ball-Chinned Kid |enemies = Boros Speed-o'-Sound Sonic Garou Tanktop brothers House of Evolution Asura Kabuto Dr Genus Deep Sea King |type of hero = Invincible Hero From Zero to Hero Tragic Comedy Hero |size = 200 }} Saitama, (a.k.a. Caped Baldy), is the titular protagonist of One Punch-Man, and the most powerful being ever alive in existence. Having apparently trained himself to go beyond superhuman condition, Saitama faces an existential crisis as he is now too powerful to gain any thrill from his heroics. He is registered with the Heroes Association as a B-Class Superhero (A-Class in the webcomic) and is tasked to defend Z-City against Mysterious Beings. He is voiced by Makoto Furukawa in Japanese version and Max Mittelman in the English version . Appearance Saitama is a slim, bald man with average eyes. He notably wears a yellow jumpsuit, with a black belt, round, gold buckle, white collar, short zip, red gloves, red boots and a cape (red in the manga, white in the anime) that is attached by dark grey buttons. Saitama is drawn in a simpler style than other characters in the series, having an oval-shaped face, and a simple mouth and eyes. However, when drawn in a more serious style, with more detail, Saitama is revealed to have sharp features and a muscular body. Saitama initially had messy, black hair and brown eyes, but claims to have lost all of his hair, suddenly, as a result of his intense hero training. Personality Saitama is described to be quite indifferent. Even the mightiest foes pose no challenge to him, so he doesn't take his hero work very seriously and defeats monsters as if as he is swatting insects. Since his superhero work has begun to bore him, he is constantly searching for an opponent that can actually provide him with a challenge. The lack of any such opponents has led him to suffer from a self-imposed existential crisis, and he claims that his ability to feel any and all emotions has dulled considerably. He stated that he just became a hero because it was his dream and for self-satisfaction and that before becoming one, he used to suffer from anxiety issues. Despite his boredom, Saitama goes out of his way to stop crime. The combination of his attitude, unparalleled power, and distinctively simple and "unimpressive" appearance frequently cause his battles to become anticlimactic. Saitama will usually allow his opponents to rant/gloat about their motives and power up into their strongest forms before obliterating them with a single punch. However, if they begin to ramble on too much then he will either interrupt them or just punch them. A running gag about Saitama is his inability to remember certain people's faces and names, as seen when he forgot Sonic's name and could not remember who Tanktop Tiger was. Because of this, he always ends up pronouncing their names incorrectly. As evidenced in a bonus chapter of the manga; he spent his free time participating in a costume contest, and boldly declared that appearances don't matter to him. The only thing that matters to him are his abilities and his desire to be the superhero he's been training for. That being said, he does care about his own cleanliness, as the only thing he ever really complains about is how he gets dirt on his clothes or blood on his gloves. Though he usually doesn't care about appearances, he has shown dislike towards his assigned hero name, Caped Baldy. Thus, even after receiving it, he always refers to himself as Saitama. Saitama has been shown to be very humble, as he deliberately let the masses turn against him, for the sake of the defeated heroes to be given credit for their efforts, even claiming that they had weakened the Deep Sea King before his arrival. He also did the same for the police in the Special Chapter, dressing as one of them and killed a monster, despite potentially gaining much fame had he revealed who he actually was. He also didn't mind that King took credit for all of his achievements. Another unusual thing about Saitama is that he is surprisingly tactful and insightful, being well able to discern situations and character traits from the people and environment around him fairly easily. Having picked up a number of hints to Sonic's own persona on their first meeting and when two tank top heroes jealously plotted to ruin him after the meteor event that there were irate and self-serving hero types like them, as well as discerning Fubuki's forced offer of submission or destruction just before his crackdown on how the hero world really works than how it is currently run. Saitama has been shown to feel empathy for his enemies before, particularly ones who can give him an actual fight and don't go down in one hit. One such example of this is the alien, Boros, for whom Saitama sympathized with him due to suffering from similar circumstances. Though in the end, Boros still couldn't draw out Saitama's full power. Saitama does not actually care if people insult him and he usually ignores them and says that they need a hobby; the only insult that could at the very least get a what could be called reaction out of him is when anyone mentions/makes comments about his bald head. He also shows a measure of concern when it comes to bargains and deals, as seen when he fought Carnage Kabuto, when he was more shocked upon the realization that he was going to miss a bargain sale, rather than his opponent, who had undergone a transformation and was whacking him around. Despite his general indifference to most things, Saitama was genuinely shocked when he realized that no one actually knew of him, despite his achievements (although this could be attributed to the fact that he never stuck around after saving the day). Saitama shows an impressive amount of control with his power, considering that he is easily capable of splitting the sky, or jumping from the moon to earth. He manages to beat nearly all of his opponents with a single punch, though occasionally causes more devastation than necessary. While he has no problem killing monsters, Saitama has yet to be seen killing another human, and only ever uses enough strength to knock them out, which still results in them ending up either being severely or critically injured. Despite his willingness to give the credit to other heroes and not being a hero for fame or glory, Saitama has been shown to enjoy the few moments of fame when he is moved up, such as when he was shocked at the drastic promotion from the lowest C-class to the high C-class. Saitama also expressed jealousy when it turned out that Genos was listed in the top 5 handsomest heroes in the Hero Association and was the 6th most popular hero. A very fatal flaw of Saitama is that he get extremely furious whenever he loses or is unable to get something done properly. In fact, Saitama nearly killed Bang, one of the top members of the Hero Association, simply because he couldn't control his anger at losing a trivial game. In his dream, he yelled to the Subterannean people that he never loses, further implicating this negative aspect of himself. Powers and Skills Hence his moniker, Saitama is the titular character of One-Punch Man and the strongest character in the entire franchise. So far no enemy has been able to injure him in any way and almost no enemy is even able to survive from a single earnest punch from him. The origin of Saitama's immeasurable strength remains mysterious and unclear. Although he tells everyone he got his incredible power through mere physical training, no one believes him at all. According to Saitama, after a year and half of 100 daily push-ups, sit-ups, and squats, plus 10 km daily running, he had achieved some level of superhuman strength. This training was apparently so intense for Saitama that he at times felt he might die, and claims that it is what caused all of his hair to suddenly and eventually fall out. He apparently continued his training for another year and a half before beginning his hero career. Genos believes that Saitama doesn't actually know or understand how he gained his power, and hopes to learn the secret by sparring with and observing him, while Dr. Genus (on the other hand) believes that Saitama worked out with said training regimen so hard that he had removed his natural limiter completely, granting him access to unlimited power. It should be noted, that Saitama would complete all parts of the training one after the other without breaks and was battling mysterious beings that appeared during that time, which would have made completing the training more intense than would normally be expected. *'God-like Power: '''Saitama is, so far, the most powerful being in the entire earth and possibly in the universe, with absolute nobody matching his powers and skills. While Saitama looks at himself as just an ordinary guy who became strong via training, many people have argued that a normal guy, even if training too hard, could not become as powerful as he's become, Saitama has proved to be above everyone else in terms of raw power and physically, more powerful than any hero, even S-class ones, could ever be, some have even compared him with a genuine god. ONE has confirmed that his power is, actually, infinite and lacks any restriction. He does, however, share the same needs that normal humans have (like need of food, drink and oxygen) and lacks any "supernatural" power (like elemental powers or the ability to fly), although his anormally powerful physical abilities more than make up for it. *'Immeasurable Strength: Saitama possesses an apparently limitless strength and as a result is capable of destroy powerful monsters and villains with a single one punch (though this strength is not limited to punches). Until now, the exact raw of power of this strength remains unknown, since Saitama most of the time only uses a small porcent of his power to destroy enemies and weird are those occasions where Saitama needs more try to defeat enemies. It is shown that the level of power of this strength is so big, that only the shockwave from his punches is enough to completely destroy a mountain and smash buildings and other superficies where he land on, it is shown that Saitama can control his force but still tends to exaggerate and cause a lot of destruction but luckily never killing any innocent in the process. The destruction level of Saitama's strength its been confirmed as multi-planetary at its minimum, so it is mighty possible he has yet a lot to show. **'''Immeasurable Leap: Saitama's inability to fly is somewhat compensated by his immense leg strength, allowing him to leap tremendous heights and distances at high speeds. This can be seen when Saitama smashed his head through the ceiling of a gymnasium during the hero tryouts simply by jumping. He was also able to smash a building into its foundation just by leaping off from its roof. His greatest feat in this regard, however, was when he jumped from the surface of the moon and ended up back on Earth at a specified point, leaving a crater on the moon's surface in the process. Saitama is also able to jump in the air, Murata even stated once that if Saitama hadn't striked the moon after Boros threw him out of earth, he could have jumped from the empty void of the space to return instead. *'Immeasurable Speed:' Not only is he insanely strong, but he's also terrifyingly fast. He is shown to effortlesly surpass Sonic in speed, no matter how hard the latter trains to improve his speed, Saitama always remains as the fastest. An impressive feast of his speed is leaving afterimages behind him due to how fast he is running, this allows him to create "speedy-clones", even Genos was fooled by one of them during their spar and had problems to find him even with his sensors at full capacity. After Sonic shows up and challenges him again he uses his speed to create 10 clones of himself, which impress Fubuki, who states that's a S-rank technique. Saitama, stoic, uses his "serious mode" to do the same but creating tons of copies of himself, which alone shocks and beats Sonic easily. He's shown able to move any part of his movie but not full body at amazing speeds and easily dodge attacks that travel even faster than light with absolute no effort. **'Afterimages:' Saitama is so fast that he leaves afterimages when moving at high speeds, and is agile enough to dodge Beast King's Lion Slash: Meteor Shower while moving in for the kill.After assaulting Saitama with a flurry of punches in his practice fight, Genos realized that he was only fighting his afterimages. **'Immeasurable Dexterity:' Saitama is capable of moving any of his limbs at extremely fast speeds without even flinching, not stopping until his target is completely obliterated. This is seen when Saitama flawlessly whacks all moles on a Whack-A-Mole machine and destroys it during the Hero Association exam. *'Immeasurable Agility: '''Saitama is seen able to make high acrobatic and agile maneuvers, possessing great athleticism, being even more agile than Genos. He couple his unmatched agility with his unmatched speed, which allows him to dodge, counter and catch attacks even from enemies faster than light with incredible easy. *'Immeasurable Reflexes and Senses: He effortlessly sees attacks beyond light speed and can hear, see, and smell much more than normal humans ever could. Nevertheless, Saitama's senses seems to not have the same degree of "resolution" that some of Genos sensors, still he is able to pick up on chatter from various bystanderts while fighting. He is also able to see in the dark, as he was able to spot a kid a great distance away during the night. He can concentrate on a fast-moving object for a long time and still not lose sight of it, as seen when he was the only person to see Garou escaping. He seems to have developed a sixth sense, being able to avoid danger without even noticing it, because of this, he is able to dodge or defend himself against enemies without even realizing he's been attacked. *'Immeasurable Accuracy: '''Thanks to his supernatural physical prowess and senses, Saitama possesses an seemingly perfect accuracy, always hiting his objective with ease, during the opening of the anime, Saitama uses his normal series punches and hits multiple monsters at the same time without failing an punch, he quickly killed Geryuganshoop by throwing him and rock and hitting him almost immediately after grabbing it without taking time to aim at him. He could also jump from the moon to earth and land in the same spot where he was kicked off by Boros to destroy the latter's ship, his greatest feast at the moment. *'Limitless Stamina: Saitama has never been shown to get tired when fighting villains. Even when unleashing a punch more powerful than a planet-destroying attack, Saitama showed no signs of fatigue. The only time in which Saitama was shown to be panting and out of breath, he recovered just seconds later. However, he did show signs of fatigue on his dream-fight with the subterranean, so it's highly possible he still can get tired fighting a real challenge. *'Complete Invulnerability: '''Nothing has ever been close to harm him in any possible way, not even attacks confirmed to be multi-planetary like Boros's final attack are a warn to him. During his training with Genos, when the cyborg almost manages to bure him with one of his attacks, Saitama was more concerned about his costume not getting burned instead of his own safety, which proves he was never in danger to being with. Hilariously, despite his invulnerability he was hurted by a cat he rescued and scared by accident, though he does not exhibits reals signs of pain aftermath. **'Psychic Immunity: He is shown to be inmune to psychic attacks, even from extremely powerful psychics like Fubuki, Tatsumaki and Geryuganshoop, who created an atmosphere with the gravity of a blackhole to suck and kill him, Saitama didn't even blink. **'''Enhanced Lung Capacity: Although Saitama cannot breathe in space, he has considerable control over his breath. Even in outer space, Saitama manages to hold his breath effortlessly, and he even made a jump back to the Earth to the Moon in seconds without showing any signs of suffocation or symptoms. It also takes some time for Saitama to realize he is in a vacuum environment, although it seemed to have little to no effect on him. **'Vacuum Adaptation:' Saitama's body has been shown to survive the effects of a vacuum unscathed. Several factors like a lack of atmosphere are at play here, although Saitama has been unable to be affected by any of them. **'Temp Immunity:' Saitama is immune to all types of temperature-based attacks. In fact, he is immune to temperature energy in general. When Genos created a huge, spherical blast of flame to kill Mosquito Girl's mosquitoes, Saitama remains standing right next to him totally unharmed and unperturbed (though his clothes were destroyed).Also, after Boros, in his fully-powered state, punched Saitama to the Moon, Saitama, unharmed in the process, jumped back to Earth in just seconds, and upon atmospheric re-entry, his clothes started to burn, but he remained unscathed. **'Pain Supression: '''Even before becoming powerful, Saitama was still able to supress pain during battle. *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant: Although Saitama had never received formal training, he is a very proficient and experienced combatant. Due to his boredom, Saitama usually doesn't care about finesse or style and makes use of attacks poor executed and flawed; however, once serious, Saitama becomes an incredible skilled and powerful fighter, swiftly combining his incredible physical abilities in order to overwhelm his opponents. Saitama's attacks and methods are quite basic, but solid and efficent, Saitama has been shown able to overwhelm in physical combat highly skilled and powerful enemies with little try even when holding back, during his dream-fight against the subterraneans, Saitama could keep up with and even overwhelm them with little effort despite being equally powerful and all of them attacking at the same time. Even before becoming powerful, Saitama managed to defeat many criminals and monsters just with his bare-hands alone, and could easily counter and read Boros's attacks and overwhelm the alien emperor while holding back his power, despite the latter having far more combat experience than him. His skill in fighting is best shown in his battle against Garou, where he easily overpowers him in an straigth-match up despite the later's years of training and experience in combat and martial arts, forcing the evil martial artist to use his fighting analysis to find an way to defeat him. Due to his experience and training, he is far more skilled in hand-to-hand combat and using his powers in battle than Genos, he uses improvised fighting techniques to grap and takedown his opponents and is an extremely dangerous fighter in close combat, having full mastery of his superhuman abilities. Saitama also does occasionally makes use of karate chops and grappling moves to disable his enemies. *'''Strategist: While''' Saitama usually relies on raw power to beat his enemies, he is also shown to be an smart and adept fighter able to use strategy when require it; such when he killed his first monster with skillful use of his tie despite being just a normal human without powers, and when he managed to make Garou unable to predict his moves through tactic use of his speed, agility and the enviorenment before knocking him off with a punch. *'''Indomitable Will: Saitama has been shown to possess incredible willpower, it is more evident in the flashback to his hero training regime. Even if he was in great pain, or could barely move, or vomited blood, he continued his training; through sheer willpower and effort, he removed his natural limiter. *'Accelerated Healing Factor: '''While it's never specificated if Saitama does possess a healing factor, he is able to restore himself in a surprising short amount of time. Better shown during his training, where despite all the pain and nausea from his constant battles and training routine, he quickly recompose himself and returns to action with apparently no injuries. *'Inspiring/Wisdom:' Saitama has proven to be very wise and inspiring to some people, he berated Fubuki for believing that being a hero is only about being in the highiest rank and that all individuals whom step forward the danger to defend the helpless, even if they fail, are heroes. He also lectures Genos about what is to be a real hero, not about fame or popularity, but fight for the good and other people, this eventually leads to Genos becoming a more heroical and caring individual, forgetting his thirst for vengeance. People whom have met him (like Suiryu and Glasses) have became inspired by his words and strength and are determinated to become great heroes by themselves just like he did. *'Fighting Genius: Even though Saitama doesn't usually show it, he seems to be pretty smart in combat, an example would be when he was threw to the moon by Boros; before jumping, he calculated the exact amount of strength and precision he'd need in order to take down Boros' ship by jumping from the moon. It is revealed that his terrible result in the writing test of the the Hero Organization wasn't due to him writing stupid answers, but rather cause he wrote "punch it" in all the topics (it makes sense giving that's what likely he'd need to finish all dilema) thus giving the look that he didn't understood the questions. *'Intimidation: '''While Saitama doesn't look particularly scary, he is able to produce fear on other people due to his immeasurable power. Special mention goes for Sonic who, after trying (and failing) to attack Saitama with his sword while he was looking toward crimes to stop, Saitama passively but agressively told him to get lost or he would punch him, leaving Sonic in fear just by sensing the seriousness of his words and glare, Asura Kabuto flee away in fear just before attacking him after sensing his powers, and according to him his senses told him he was in danger for being close to Saitama. During his spar with Genos, after the latter told him to get serious in the training and that the battle would only finish when one of them couldn't fight anymore, Saitama decided to use one of his "'serious" punches, stopping just before hitting Genos' face, Genos believed to felt an "death sense" when Saitama almost punch him, this is the only instance on the whole series where Genos shows fear to someone. *'Tracking Skills: '''Saitama is shown to possess exceptionally high tracking skills, mostly due to his superhuman senses, he proved this when he was able to catch Ground Dragon while the monster was digging across the ground at incredible speed in order to escape from him, apparently with little issue. *'"Sixth Sense":' Saitama seems to have developed an "sixth" sense, which allows him to feel/dodge danger and fight it despite not realizing the existence of it at the moment, he could feel Genos' presence when the latter was spying him to learn the secret of his power, he could also feel the presence of the Sea King despite being lost in the middle of the city during the attack of the evil aquatic king. During one of Garou's attacks against him, the martial artist was about to hit him by the back but Saitama easily knocked him out without realizing he was going to be hit. Techniques Despite his lack of supernatural powers, Saitama possesses a vast amount of techniques in which he uses his superhuman condition in multiple ways, having great variety and mastery of his abilities. *'Normal Series:' Saitama's Normal Series consists of techniques in which he puts little to no effort into attacking. Even though his attacks are flawed and wasted (Garou even called him an amateur for such poor style), most opponents tend to be finished off easily due to Saitama's extreme strength and speed. **'Consecutive Normal Punches:' Saitama launches a volley of quick, single-handed punches from his right hand. These blows have been shown to be powerful enough to blow strong or large body types apart into pieces. Depending on the power of the attack, this technique can occur in an instant. **'Two Handed Consecutive Normal Punches:' Saitama launches a volley of quick punches from both hands instead of one. *'Serious Series: ' Saitama's Serious Series consists of techniques in which he puts effort into attacking. While he normally punches without putting in much effort, when Saitama gets serious in a fight, his techniques become tremendously powerful. **'Serious Punch:' Saitama throws an extremely powerful punch. The full extent of this attack is unknown, as it never directly hit an opponent. It was so powerful that it completely negates Boros's '''Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon', a beam capable of wiping out an entire planet.The shockwave alone from the punch was powerful enough to part clouds on a global scale, as well as deliver the final fatal blow to Boros. The dying Boros then also declared that Saitama's fatal attack on him was not even anywhere near Saitama's true power, and that Saitama wasn't even trying. **'Serious Side Hops:' ''Saitama hops from side-to-side rapidly. Doing so allows him to create a multitude of afterimages. He has been shown to be able to walk forward while doing so, and the shock wave caused by it was enough to break Sonic's Ten Shadows Burial. **'Serious Table Flip:' Saitama digs his fingers into the ground and flips a large amount of landmass thousands of meters into the air. He first used this technique against Garou, to which the effect was so great that Garou's sense of gravity was severely warped as a result. ** '''Serious Headbutt:''' ''Saitama headbutts his target. He uses this to counter a punch from Garou, destroying the latter's arm. Fighting style Saitama's fighting style mostly consists about improvised fighting techniques, like punches and kicks, these basic moves make full use of his physical prowess and turns into deadly attacks. He has no defined attack patrons, as he mostly relies on raw power to win his battles rather than actual fighting skills. Despite this, he is a highly proficient and adept fighter, able to beat multiple enemies at the same time and realize all kind of skillfully maneuvers and technical uses of his abilities in battle. Weaknesses He isn't skilled in martial arts, which comes as a high disadvantage when fighting Garou, a prodigious and refined martial artist with high amount of power and the ability to predict any kind of fighting move, no matter how mundane is. He also can't breathe in space (like normal humans couldn't) although he is seen capable of holding his breathe for an indeterminated amount of time while still being able to fight. Due to his boredom, he tends to let himself open during fights and never takes things seriously, though this is hardly an weakness since most of his enemies don't have the power to hurt him. He also seems to have an poor sense of direction, which provokes him to arrive late at fights with monsters and get lost on the city, though this could be more because of his boredom and laziness than him having truly bad sense of direction. Navigation I Category:Manga Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Protectors Category:Speedsters Category:Neutral Good Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Selfless Category:Athletic Category:Anime Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Dreaded Category:One-Man Army Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Mentor Category:Parody/Homage Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Destructive Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Space Survivers Category:Lethal Category:Monster Slayers Category:Global Protection Category:Heroes with Enhanced Senses Category:Rescuers Category:Determinators Category:Webcomic Heroes Category:Titular Category:Independent Category:Straight man Category:The Hero Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Category:Strategists Category:Honorable Category:Universal Protection Category:Masters Category:Merciful Category:Voice of Reason Category:Wrathful Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Master Combatants Category:Loyal Category:Lazy Category:Archenemy Category:Falsely Accused Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Dreamers Category:Successful Category:Movie Heroes Category:Paranormal Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Nihilistic Category:Leaders Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Animal Kindness Category:Inspiring Category:Loner Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Remorseful Category:Poor Category:Sympathetic Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Extravagant Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Tricksters Category:Dramatic Category:Invulnerable Category:Obsessed Category:Victims Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Wayward Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Forgivers Category:Chaste Category:Envious Category:Symbolic Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Nemesis Category:Narrators Category:Evil Imprisoners Category:Genre Savvy Category:Outright Category:Bully Slayers Category:Hope Bringer Category:Master Orator Category:Businessmen Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Mischievous Category:Tragic Category:Nurturer Category:Paragon Category:Role Models Category:Bond Protector Category:Insecure Category:Pessimists Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Important Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Counterparts Category:Charismatic Category:Berserkers Category:Inept Category:Unwanted Category:Honest Category:Big Good Category:Demigods Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Goal Heroes Category:Byronic Category:Mutated Category:Defectors Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Rivals Category:Warriors Category:Mysterious Category:Omnipotents Category:Mentally Ill Category:Extremists Category:Sophisticated Category:Anti Hero Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Reactionary Category:Wise Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Destiny Defiers Category:Grey Zone Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Rogues Category:Provoker Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Genius Category:Bond Creator Category:Reality-Preserver Category:The Icon Category:Youtube Movie Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:Self Hating Category:Self-Reproachful Category:The Chosen One